Modern motor vehicles are a true engineering marvel. Their long-run time between major maintenance is in stark contrast to vehicles of even a few decades ago which required constant adjustment and maintenance just to keep them operational. Additionally, many parameters of vehicle operation are now being tracked by an onboard computer. An example of this is tire pressure which is seen on late model vehicles.
However, there are still many parameters which are left unchecked, and are only apparent to the driver upon total failure. An example of this wheel bearing temperature. Should wheel bearing (hub) temperature be exceeded, bearing damage will result, with additional damage to the spindle which translates into large repair bills; much larger than if corrective action was taken at the point the temperature started to rise. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which wheel bearing temperature can be monitored on cars and trucks to allow for pre-emptive repairs and thus an overall lower cost of operation. The development of the wheel bearing monitoring system fulfills this need.